Junko Takeuchi
Junko Takeuchi (竹内 順子) born on April 5, 1972. She is a Japanese voice actress employed by OGIPRO THE NEXT Co. Inc. Taking a well-trod path by many voice actresses, she often voices young male characters with generally very quirky, and goofy personalities. Her most knownable roles is in Naruto Shippuuden/Naruto, where she plays the main character, Uzumaki Naruto. Including with the Medabots anime as Metabee, and in the Inazuma Eleven franchise as Endou Mamoru. And lastly with the 1999 version of Hunter X Hunter, where she plays the main character, Gon Freecss. She is also the Japanese voice of Gumball Watterson in The Amazing World of Gumball. Anime Leading roles in bold. *Ask Dr. Rin! - Yue Konishi and Tenshin *Beast Wars Neo - Break *Beast Wars Second - Moon *Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 - Takeshi Sawada (young) and Hajime Taki (young) *Children Who Chase Lost Voices from Deep Below - Mimi *Claymore - Noel *Dennou Bukenki Web Diver - Naoki *Digimon Adventure - Gomamon *Digimon Adventure 02 - Gomamon *Digimon Frontier - Takuya Kanbara, Agnimon, Vritramon, Ardhamon, Kaiser Greymon & Sussanomon *Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time - Takuya Kanbara & Gomamon *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star - Kenta Hoshino *Gintama - Daigoro Kitaouji (episode 188 and 216) *Hanada Shonen-shi - Hanada Tokuko *Highschool of the Dead - Rika Minami *Hunter × Hunter (1999 Version) - Gon Freecss *Inazuma Eleven - Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven GO - Endou Mamoru & Mecha Endou *Jewelpet - Toor, Tata & Lapis *Kakurenbo - Hikora *Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Lambo *Konjiki no Gash Bell!! - Ted & Maruss *Kyou Kara Maou - Rinji von Wincott *Major - Okamura Trio *Medarot - Metabee *Monster (manga) - Dieter *Naruto - Uzumaki Naruto & Akamaru *Naruto Shippuuden - Uzumaki Naruto, Akamaru, & Mecha Naruto *Natsume yujin-cho - Ishio Kai *One Piece - Sabo *Onegai My Melody - Kuromi *Otaku Sugoi Wa - Yukoni Maseoka *Ouran High School Host Club - Shirou Takaouji *Photon (anime) - Photon Earth *Pocket Origin - Red *Princess Princess - Kei/Megumi Yoshikawa (Episode 10) *Read or Die - Fabre *Reborn! - Lambo (child) *Rurouni Kenshin - Honjo Kamatari *Saru Get You On Air - Satoru *Sisters of Wellber - Tina Lawter *Tamagotchi: Happiest Story in the Universe! - Kikitchi *The Amazing World of Gumball (Japanese Version) - Gumball Watterson *Yonna in the Solitary Fortress - Piggott *Yes! PreCure 5 - Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters - Mokuba Kaiba *Zettai Shonen - Wakkun *Zoku Natsume Yujin-Cho - Ishio Kai Anime Films *Digimon movie 1 - Gomamon *Digimon movie 7 - Takuya Kanbara *Inazuma Eleven : The Movie - Endou Mamoru & Endou Kanon *Inazuma Eleven Go : The Movie - Endou Mamoru *Kakurenbo : Hide and Seek - Hikora *Naruto movie 1 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto movie 2 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto movie 3 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden movie 1 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden movie 2 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden movie 3 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden movie 4 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden movie 5 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden movie 6 - Uzumaki Naruto & Menma *Naruto Shippuuden movie 7 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto : Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto : Konoha Sports Festival - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto & The Three Wishes - Uzumaki Naruto *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto VS Konohamaru - Uzumaki Naruto *Yu-Gi-Oh! Pyramaid of Light - Mokuba Kaiba Songs *"OH! ENKA!" - Naruto *"Life Goes On" - Naruto *"Naruto's Neko Song" - Naruto *"Gyu-ru-ru" - Uzumaki Naruto *"Touki ~Fighting Spirits~" - Uzumaki Naruto *"Naruto Ondo" - Uzumaki Naruto *"Distance" - Uzumaki Naruto *"Tsubomi" - Uzumaki Naruto *"Salamander" - Takuya Kanbara *Secret Rendezvous - Takuya Kanbara *"Muteki na Bataashi" - Gomamon *"Sora wo Kurooru" - Gomamon *"Chie to Yuuki da! Medarotto" - Metabee *Kaze no Muki ga Kattara - Gon Freecss *Tobira (Gon and Killua version) - Gon Freecss *Hunter Ondo - Gon Freecss *GONtte yatsu wa - Gon Freecss *ONNAtte subarashii - Jango-sama *Tabidachi - Gon Freecss *Taisetsuna koto - Gon Freecss *Te o Tsunaide - Gon Freecss *Futari (Ask Dr. Rin! with Kana Kouguchi) *Tomo Yo - Ted *Kuroi Hitomi - Kuromi *Kuromi Rondo - Kuromi *Kuromi Punk - Kuromi *Lambo-san's Ambition - Lambo *Gyouza Gyuudon no Uta - Lambo *Yakusoku no Bashou - Lambo *A fun song - Lambo *Tatta Latta - Lambo *Mirai no Oozora e - Lambo *Mata ne no Kisetsu - Endou Mamoru *Mamotte Miseru! - Endou Mamoru *Reversible - Rin Natsuki *Jounetsu - Rin Natsuki *Okaerinasai - Rin Natsuki Video Games *Battle Stadium D.O.N - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden : Dragon Blade Chronicles - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden : Kizuen Drive - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden: Legends Akatsuki Rising - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden : Ultimate Ninja 5 - Uzumaki Naruto & Akamaru *Naruto Shippuuden : Ultimate Ninja 4 - Uzumaki Naruto & Akamaru *Naruto Shippuuden : Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden : Ulitmate Ninja Storm 3 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden : Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden : Ulitmate Ninja Revolution - Uzumaki Naruto & Mecha Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden : Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden : Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden : Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden : Ultimate Ninja Impact - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Clash of a Ninja - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Clash of a Ninja 2 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto : Rise of a Ninja - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto : The Broken Bond - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto : Ultimate Ninja - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto : Ultimate Ninja 2 - Uzumaki Naruto & Akamaru *Naruto : Ultimate Ninja 3 - Uzumaki Naruto & Akamaru *Naruto : Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto : Ultimate Ninja Storm - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto : Uzumaki Chornicles - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto : Uzumaki Chronicles 2 - Uzumaki Naruto *Inazuma Eleven Games - Endou Mamoru *Hunter × Hunter: Ichi o Tsugomono - Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter: Hunter no Keifu - Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter: Maraboroshi no Greed Island - Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter: Kidan no Hihou - Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter: Sorezore no Ketsui - Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter: Ubawareta Aura Stone - Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter: Michibi Kareshi Mono - Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter: Ryumyaku no Saidan - Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter: Minna Tomodachi Daisakusen - Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter: Greed Island - Gon Freecss *J Stars Victory VS - Uzumaki Naruto *Jump Super Stars - Gon Freecsss *Jump Ultimate Stars - Gon Freecss Drama CDs *Soul Eater - Maka Albarn *The Day of the Revoulation - Kei/Megumi Yoshikawa Quotes Knownable Roles *'Uzumaki Naruto' and Akamaru in Naruto Shippuuden/Naruto. *'Gon Freecss' in (1999) Hunter X Hunter series. *'Takuya Kanbara' in Digimon Fronter. *'Gomamon (Adventure)' in Digimon Adventures/Digimon Adventures 02. *'Endou Mamoru' in Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO/Inazuma Eleven Go: Chrono Stone and Inazuma Eleven : Galaxy. *'Mokuba Kaiba' in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. *'Uzumaki Menma' in Naruto Shippuden : Road To Ninja. *'Young Lambo' in Reborn and Katekyo Hitman Reborn *'Kei/Megumi Yoshikawa' in Princess Princess and The Day of The Revolution. *'Noel' in Claymore *'Dieter' in Monster (anime) *'Gumball Watterson' in The amazing World of Gumball *'Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge' in Yes Pretty Cure 5/Pretty Cure Splash Star. *'Mecha Naruto' in Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Revolution Trivia *Her blood type is B'''. *Her hobbies are '''reading and drawing. *Her two most knownable characters (Uzumaki Naruto and Gon Freecss) share the same blood type as her. *She uses her Naruto voice for all the boy characters that she voiced. *Her favorite role is Uzumaki Naruto. Gallery